Sex on the Beach
by chunkmunk09
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have sex on the beach. One shot.


**Title:** Sex on the Beach

**Pairing:** Quinn/Rachel

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 1678

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Unfortunately.

**Summary:** Rachel and Quinn have sex on the beach.

**A/N:** This was written in honor of Nikki's birthday. Got the idea after a conversation about the drink with Alma.

**A/N 2**: Loosely edited. All mistakes are mine. Blah blah blah.

It was getting dark. The families had started leaving a couple hours ago, leaving the beach nearly empty. Rachel and Quinn were walking down the beach, away from the rest of the Glee kids. They had decided to go to the coast after school let out for the summer as a celebration for winning nationals. It was nearing the end of the week, so they decided a beach party would be a fun way to spend time together. Rachel had somehow convinced the rest of the club to wait until later to start drinking. It was later. Puck and Artie had made mixed drinks in the beach house and Finn carried them out to sit on the table next to the cooler of beers. Rachel and Quinn each took a cup of the mixed drink and started on their walk.

Quinn took a sip and licked her lips. "Rach, this is actually pretty good. What did Puck say this was called?"

"Sex on the Beach, baby," she replied with a giggle.

"You know," Quinn said, "I've always heard stories about having sex on the beach. Like the activity, not the drink."

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend with an raised eyebrow, holding back a grin. "Oh you have? Do share." She prompted, a hand sliding around Quinn's back and resting against the smooth skin of her hip.

Taking a long drink, Quinn turned her head to face the brunette. "Well.." The blonde said slowly. "I've heard it's _a iot _of fun, but sand gets everywhere. Which doesn't seem like as much fun." She shrugged, arm draped around Rachel's shoulders, hand playing with the fabric of the shorter girl's string bikini.

Rachel finished her drink, dropping the cup into the random trash can they had walked past. "That's why you have sex in the water. That way, the water washes away the sand," she replied as if it was the most obvious solution. Her fingertips slipped into the waistband of Quinn's bottoms, rubbing the skin there as they got closer to the dock.

"Oh, is that what you're supposed to do?" Quinn teased. "Have you thought about having sex on the beach before, Rach?" When the brunette didn't answer, Quinn stopped and looked at her. "Oh my god, you totally have!"

Ducking her head a little, Rachel took a breath before looking up at her girlfriend again. "Well, yes, Quinn. I have thought about having sex on the beach. It seems like it could be fun! The possibility of maybe getting caught, the water rushing around you... It's just so, so... _exhilarating_ to even think about." She bit her lip and looked at Quinn with a glint in her eyes. "It's also been on my mind since I saw you take off your cover up this morning. You in that bikini is _very _sexy."

Quinn shivered as Rachel ran her free hand down her chest and abs, letting out a small moan. "Rach..." she whispered, "As if you in that bikini isn't sexy as hell? I'm having a very hard time not untying your top right now."

Licking her lips, Rachel looked around and saw they had reached the dock, leaving them a little privacy. She suddenly grabbed Quinn's hand and tugged her toward the pillar near the edge of the water. Pushing her against it Rachel attached her lip to the blonde's in a deep kiss. Quinn dropped her cup and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and slid her tongue across soft lips, begging for entrance.

Rachel opened her mouth, eagerly letting Quinn's tongue in as her hands slipped to the back of he bikini top. Undoing the strings, Rachel pulled off Quinn's bikini top and tossed it over the wooden beam behind them. Quinn's nipples hardened as her breasts were exposed to the cool, ocean breeze. Arching up as Rachel dipped her head to circle her tongue around a nipple, she moaned loudly. Her right hand reaching to tangle into Rachel's dark locks, left hand reaching behind them.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn whispered against the wind. "I have been thinking about this all week."

Rachel smirked against the lighter girl's skin and bit down, causing a loud moan to erupt from her. She slipped her free hand between them and down into Quinn's bottoms, sliding her fingers past soft curls and through soaked folds. "Quinn, you're so wet."

Quinn gasped when she felt Rachel's fingers slide into her bottoms and widened her stance. "I told you I've been thinking about it." She breathed out. "It's all for you, baby. Please, Rach. I need you" The blonde pulled Rachel up for a deep kiss. Releasing the beam behind them, she reached around Rachel's neck and untied the bathing suit string, causing the top to fall open.

Groaning into the kiss, Rachel slid her fingers lower, dipping into Quinn's entrance. As the air hit her bare breasts, she pushed their chests together. She bit down on Quinn's bottom lip and tugged. She moved her hand lower, two fingers sliding into her girlfriend, and found a slow yet steady pace.

Quinn rolled her hips against Rachel's fingers, silently begging the girl to go deeper. Her hand moved across Rachel's back, clutching the skin at her side as she dipped her head to attach to Rachel's neck. "Don't tease me. More, baby. I need more."

Rachel tilted her head, letting out a soft whimper. She curled her fingers, massaging Quinn's inner walls and enjoying the sounds she was causing the blonde to make. "You want more?" she teased, "I'll give you more." She slid out of Quinn and added a third, thrusting back into her quickly. The quick movement disturbing the water further, causing the pair to sway. Both girls quickly reached for the beam behind Quinn, keeping them from moving away.

"Yes, Rachel! Just like that. Fuck." Quinn tossed her head back and rolled her hips repeatedly. The water moving around them as the wind picked up did nothing but turn her on more. The rush and sense of urgency sent a thrill through her body and straight to her core. The hand that she had reached back with quickly found Rachel's, gripping tightly as the brunette curled her fingers again, hitting the spot deep inside her.

Rachel watched Quinn's facial expressions intently. "You look so hot right now, Quinn," She said huskily on a particularly hard thrust. Rotating her wrist, her thumb found Quinn's clit. Another wave crashed against them. "Mmmm. Baby. It seems like the tide is coming in. Are you close?"

Biting her lip, Quinn nodded quickly. "So close, Rachel..Just.." Trailing off, Quinn dipped her head to suck on Rachel's right nipple. She Flicked it with the tip of her tongue in the same pattern of Rachel's thumb against her clit.

Moaning at the feeling of Quinn's mouth on her breast, Rachel faltered in her thrusts. "Quinn.. Come for me, baby." She said, speeding up her movements.

Quinn bit down lightly on the nipple as she came undone, soaking her girlfriend's fingers. "Ohmygod! Rachel!" She cried out, the cries echoing under the dock. She rolled her hips a couple more times as Rachel worked her through the orgasm. Licking her lips, Quinn released Rachel's hand and ran it over the wood of the beam. When she didn't feel anything sticking out, she quickly turned them and lifted Rachel up onto it with a grin.

Rachel squeaked at the sudden movements. She held onto the wood on either side of her, lifting herself up as Quinn pulled her bikini bottoms down and off. Spreading her legs as Quinn kissed up her left leg. "Quinn. The tide.." She started to protest.

"Who cares about the tide?" Quinn interrupted before running her tongue through Rachel's folds. When Rachel's hand fell to Quinn's hair, she knew Rachel no longer cared. She moved her tongue up to circle Rachel's clit, her fingers sliding into the tan girl's entrance.

"Oh God.. F-feels so good." Rachel moaned rocking her hips slightly as she held onto the wood beside her. Feeling and hearing Quinn coming undone had nearly pushed her over the edge. Add that to the fact that she had been thinking about it all day and the alcohol, Rachel knew it wouldn't take long.

Quinn curled her fingers deep inside Rachel while sucking roughly on her clit simultaneously. She really was getting a little worried as the waves splashed a little higher around them. They weren't too far into the water, but she had heard that the tides could be powerful if not careful. She could already feel Rachel's walls clenching around her fingers. If the sounds the girl above her were making were any indication, Quinn knew Rachel was close. "Come, Rachel. I can tell you want to. Just let go," she said before reattaching her lips around the girl's clit and humming.

"Quinn... Mmm... Yesohmygodyes!" Rachel cried out along with a string of incoherent syllables just a few moments later. Panting, she pulled Quinn up to kiss her deeply. As their tongues tangled, a moan erupted from both of them.

Another wave crashed against the dock posts, almost knocking Quinn over. "Let's go before we get swept away in the waves," she said as she reached over to grab her swimsuit top. She zipped up her jacket and stuffed her top in one of the pockets.

Rachel giggled and grabbed her bottoms as she jumped down from the beam. Using Quinn as support, she slipped her bottoms back on. Grabbing her hand, they made their way out of the water and headed back in the direction of the party. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel."

Coming out from the pillar they were hiding behind, Brittany turned to Santana and said, "See San? I told you they'd have sex on the beach."


End file.
